He finally came home
by ilovewafflesx3
Summary: Germany gos to war and leaves Italy at home, when he suddenly comes back, is it really him? chibitalia/ItalyxHRE/Germany. Summary is fail


**My first song fic.**

**ChibitaliaXHRE**

**Song: Coming home**

**~X~**

"you will come back, right?"

"Of-coarse I will! I promise! Even pinky promise!" he said holding out his little finger. Their small fingers locked. "Pinky promise..." He smiled as he pulled the other close and kissed them, "I'll come back for you... Italia..."

**~X~**

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming...

_Im back... Italia...My love..._

He, Italy, was cleaning as usual at Germany's house after dinner, The German had gone to war many days before, when the door bell rang. Being the cowered he is, nearly ran to the owner of the house yelling 'intruder', when he realized that he wasn't there, so instead he grabbed the baseball bat that was hidden in the couch.

He looked through the window on the new door he had installed (because they were attacked while he wasn't there, lucky for him, that was the only damage that had been made except for the huge mess,that was made insearch of of him or the German), expecting A.) one of his fellow nation's, ether out to capture/kill him, or visit. B.) Germany's boss, or C.) his boss, but who it actually was, was not expected.

**~X~**

The Italian looked through the window at him, looking at him with multiple feelings, surprise, confusion and joy. The door opened.

"Germany! You're home early! Ve~! That's wonderful!" Italy Exclaimed hugging him. He blushed, but than thought, _Who ze ell is Germany?_

"Er... Italia, who is Germany?" he said as the Italian let go.

Giggling as though it were a simple joke, Italia said in a playful tone. "You're Germany!" he stopped gigging and started looking scared, " You _are _Germany, right?" he started to back away and reach for a large stick on the ground.

"Well... no, but you should recognize me... we grew up together, and why are you wearing boy's cloths? I thought you were a girl."

"That's not possible, the boy I grew up with is long gone. His empire ended, along with him."

"Um... Are you sure he died?

"Are you saying that the hat that was covered blood was a hoax?" he said a hint of anger was in his voice, he grabbed the stick from the ground, and stopped walking backwards.

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming...home...

_now that I'm older, I can fined for my self if I want to, and you can go to hell, Germany impersonator!_

That's it, no one, _no one, _is allowed to insult him, dead or alive, and this guy had pulled the last straw.

"Italia, you do know who I am right?"

"not one of the axis, that's fer sure." he replied holding up the bat intimidatingly

"I am the Holy Roman Empire! Why couldn't you see that?" he exclaimed as be backed a way, not wanting to be in the rang of the stick.

He stared at the imposter, should he trust him, then he had an idea, "If you really are Holy Rome, then tell me the four things I had given him be for he left."

"your underwear, a push broom, a painting, and uhh..." _I could have sworn that the Italia had only given him thr- oh... _he realized and started blushing. "your first kiss."

The Italians eyes grew wide, "Holy Rome..." a smile crept on to his face, a small tear ran down his face, "...You... finally came back..." but his expression changed from pure joy to serious within a few seconds, "...but I already knew..."

"what...? Then why did you call me ' _Germany!_' ?"

"come on... I'll explain inside."

**~X~**

He stepped into the Italians home, expecting Austria or Hungary to run up to him, but instead he found it empty except for Italy.

"come sit down." He sat down on the couch, "As I suppose you've noticed, you were gone for a very, very long time, as for I have grown older. And hopefully you have noticed, I am not a girl." Italy said siting down across from him, "you were stabbed... in the heart, and blacked out. Prussia found you, and brought you back to us after you recovered, but unfortunately, you had lost all your memory of before the black out, and didn't recognize us, at all. By that time, Prussia had become you older brother, and you were raised to a different name, Germany."

"then, why don't I remember this?"

" probably because you got shot on the battlefield. Right now, the entire world is in what is getting called world war II."

"so that means, you knew I was Holy Rome?"

He smiled "yes, yes I did."

"how lon-"

"a little more than 1300 years..."

"Italia...Im so sor-"

"its ok... I under stand... but we need Germany now, his country is a battle ground, he needs to protect it. Close you eyes." Holy Rome did, unknowns to him, Italy held up the bat once more, " But thank you... you did... come home... after all..." the bat collided with the side of Holy Romes head, knocking him out once more.

**~X~**

Germany woke up to find him self on the couch, with a horrid headache, '_vhat ze ell happened? I zware I vaz ust on ze battle feld..._'

"Germany! You finally woke!" said a very familiar voice, "if I hadn't remembered how to check your heart I would have thought you were dead when I found you on our door step!" Italy then started rambling on about him worrying about him and other random things.

"Italy, vhat time is it?"

"7:51"

"VHAT!"

**And once more, life for the Italian is normal, well almost, at least _he_ knows.**

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
